Wake Up Call
by infinitymax
Summary: "Waking up beside the flea never made me feel so pissed off in my life." Shizaya Slight OOC-ness


**Whoa, okay, so. It should be noted that this is my first explicit-smut. _Ever._ Which means it'll probably totally suck! 8D**

**This was originally for a secret santa on the LJ community, so I hope you all enjoy it even though it's terrible. orz**

* * *

The sound of traffic below stirred me awake as I scowled at the sunlight drifting in from the window. Argh, what was with the headache…what the hell happened last night? I blinked, trying to get my bearings together when I realized that there was someone beside me. I turned slowly, enough to catch a glimpse of raven colored hair that looked all too familiar for my liking.

…I'm pretty sure I'm not gay.

So why the hell was the goddamn flea in my bed!

…it took me another minute to realize that this wasn't my bed.

The impulse to blame this all on the louse and punch his face in at the same time was all too tempting if it weren't for the fact that I was in complete and utter shock. What happened last night? What the fuck was I doing and how drunk did I allow myself to get to allow the fucking iflea/i into the same bed as I was! I glimpsed around the room, trying to identify where exactly I was, and I recognized it as one of the cheap motels that the prostitutes around here used. Since when did I loiter around red-light districts? That's when I remembered that Tom and I had headed here for a quick drink after work last night…then everything became a blur after that…

Ah, shit. What time was it?

Rustling beside me caused me to flinch, and I turned – my hand twitching to punch _something_ – to see the flea snuggling even closer to me. This louse had the nerve to _act_ all serene and peaceful…and cute…

Wait, what.

_You don't think he's _cute. _If anything, he's a conniving asshole that plays with people's emotions and ruins people's lives. Someone like him doesn't deserve to be alive._

And at the same time, I couldn't help but notice his slender body that could almost be mistaken for a woman's. His mouth was slightly parted as he breathed gently, and I couldn't help the blood rushing to a place where it's most definitely not supposed to be going. This was the guy I've been chasing since high school. This was the guy in which no one else but me was going to kill.

I was the only one allowed to touch him.

…

Bullshit. What the hell was I talking about? Shoving it to the side, I felt a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth as I pulled my arm back, ready to release it into his sorry little head. I finally had this pest in my grasps and with my blood pumping like crazy through my veins; I was ready to see blood. Causing me all this grief these past years…

_You're getting what you deserve, flea._

Or at least that should have been the case. I stiffened as his lips melded into a smile, and he exhaled a name – almost a whisper – and it didn't help my problem down below.

"Shizuo…"

…Ah, shit. Why not? I might as well transfer my frustration into something else.

"Tch, dammit flea," I muttered, not entirely disappointed at the fact that I wasn't going to kill him today. It'd give me something to look forward to later on, I guess.

I latched my lips onto his neck – nipping, sucking, and biting any skin I could get to as I felt him stir beneath me. A moan escaped from his lips, and I couldn't help myself as I brushed my own against them. Soft was the first word that came to mind as my pants tightened at the thought. My fingers found their way underneath his shirt and snaked upwards to rub his nipples as gently as I could without hurting him. Izaya's breathing was becoming erratic, and I could sense that he was just about to get a _different_ wake up call than usual. My lips parted from his as he groaned and blinked, slowly waking up as my fingers slid down his torso, eliciting a shiver. His eyes then snapped open and began registering exactly where he was. A smirk made its way back as I basked in the small glory of having wakened before he did.

"Wha…" Izaya began, his eyes snapping back to mine, "Shizu-chan?"

Tch, stupid nickname.

"O-ha-yo I-za-ya-kuuun," I sneered, already itching to continue. Finally seeming to register the situation, he chuckled nervously. Ha, try to get your way out of this, flea.

"A-Ahahaha, so what's with pinning me down, Shizu-chan? Couldn't resist taking advantage of me when I was sleeping?~"

Damn, I forgot he talked too much. It was times like these that made me wish I had a gag on me.

"Don't flatter yourself when you were the one to call out my name in your sleep, louse."

If I were more stressed out and pissed off than usual, I wouldn't have noticed the slight change in his eyes. Izaya looked away from me, but snapped back his reply quickly, "I was probably dreaming of finally killing you then. What else could I be dreaming of?" That didn't seem to add up, and I gripped his chin to turn back to face me. Waking up next to this stubborn pest was one thing; not being looked at was another when this was obviously his fault that we were here in the first place. I caught another glimpse of _something_ in his eyes again before he closed his eyes, refusing to look at me or give me the satisfaction of looking into him. Well, if that's how he wanted it…

Without warning, I closed the gap and kissed him again; his eyes snapping back open.

"Shiz- mmph!" I caught his lips again, using the opening to slide my tongue in. He tried to push me away, but we both knew that if this was going to become physical, he wasn't going to win. As he stiffened, I pulled back to look at him only to realize that he was shivering beneath me.

Well, this was different.

"Izaya," I murmured, my hand reaching for his cheek. He flinched back immediately, and I frowned before realizing…

_Ooooh. That's what he's afraid of._

Cupping his cheek gently, I turned his face towards me again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Somehow, with him like this, I couldn't bring myself to want to hurt him. Just for now, I'd let him off the hook. Izaya flushed, embarrassed at being caught and was ready to retort when I closed the gap yet again. If this was an effective way to shut him up, I should be doing this more often. I slid my tongue in again and instead of feeling him stiffen below me, he relaxed and began to kiss back. Our tongues danced in what seemed to be an endless waltz until we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily.

Almost immediately, I attached my lips to his neck again and smirked against his skin when I heard him mewl. Hmm, so his neck was pretty sensitive. While keeping my ministrations to his neck steady, my hands trailed down his body when they latched onto his hips. I pulled him closer until the friction was almost impossible to bear. Only when he rolled his hips into mine did I want more than the foreplay. I growled at the smirk he held onto and flipped him onto his stomach, staring hungrily at the well-shaped ass in front of me.

…not that I would ever admit that to him.

Careful not to tear anything, I managed to take his pants off without any damage being done. I placed my fingers on his mouth; a silent order to suck was exchanged, and he took them in, licking any spot he could get to. Damn it, that alone was almost enough to make me release. But not yet.

Not until I had my fill first.

Beginning at the nape of his neck, I placed a kiss and marveled at the small gasp I elicited. Slowly, I trailed down until I reached the orifice, giving a tentative lick. He hissed, and I wondered if he had ever been rimmed before.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya warned, but I could hear the undertone of lust in his voice, and I chuckled. He wasn't that good of an actor.

Another lick before I plunged my tongue into him, hearing a moan from his lips. I delved deeper, using my hand to spread his cheeks. I would be lying if I said the taste wasn't odd, but it was unique; much like Izaya, and it only made me desire it even more. Parting my mouth from his hole, I heard a sigh of conflicted relief and want.

"You don't have to be that honest, flea."

"W-Well for your information, Shizu-chan, I- nngh!"

Hmm, guess he didn't see my fingers coming. Slick from his saliva, I plunged them deep into his ass, stretching it out. The way it completely swallowed my fingers up made me wonder what would happen if I plunged into him right then before preparing him. I wasn't that unkind, and the thought of him bleeding from _there_ while I was getting off wasn't appealing either.

"Sh-Shizu…aah…" My attention went back to him and his now flushed face. He was more than ready now. I flipped him back to his original position and positioned myself at his entrance. Slowly, I made my way inside of him, hissing when his walls tightened around me. The only thing that prevented me from thrusting like crazy was the way Izaya bit his bottom lip as he adjusted to my size. When I was completely in, I leaned my forehead against his, catching that _something_ in his eyes again, but it was quickly replaced by the usual glint.

That alone made my fingers twitch for his throat again, but I held myself back.

"Gonna move," I warned; my thrusts starting out slow and uneven but speeding up and gaining a rhythm of their own. The feeling of him around me was better than any sex I've had before. Izaya was almost… innocent in the way he was intimate. I wanted him screaming my name, but all I was getting were moans. Pounding once harshly into him, he gasped out my name, and I knew I found the spot. Again, and again I pounded into him, finally getting a strangled version of my name out of him. I found my own voice coming out and hissed his name under my breath. His walls clenched tightly around me, and I grasped his ignored erection, getting another pleasant reaction out of him.

"Shizuo!"

Just as he released into my hand, I let myself go into him, seeing nothing but white. The two of us were left panting in our afterglow as I slid out of him; collapsing right next to the flea whom I just had…sex…with.

The full blow of that was now hitting me.

I growled, the noise reverberating deep from my throat, and I turned to him – so ready to continue my previously paused beating of him when I realized he was fast asleep. If waking up next to him pissed me off beyond all reason, than having him fall asleep right next to me was even worse.

But…there was a small smile on his face that I had a hard time deciding whether or not I would wipe it off. Tch, I was too damn nice to him at times. I slid next to him and brought him closer as my arm wrapped around his figure, trying to ignore the feeling of his bare skin against mine. Normally, I would want at least a 10 meter distance between us when I wasn't trying to kill him…but I guess I was just the cuddling type. As I felt myself drift off again, I had only one thing left on my mind as my grip around him tightened.

When he woke up again, he was definitely not getting away.

* * *

**Review to let me know how I can improve? ;o;**


End file.
